


Dodge and Weave

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another mission ends up with John injured, and Rodney having to take care of his own needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodge and Weave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raphe1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphe1/gifts).



> Written to meet several prompts at once!  
> 1\. mmom 2013 Day 5  
> 2\. mcsheplets prompt: #149 Dodge a bullet  
> 3\. ancientctybingo prompt: Brave Little Toaster

McKay scoffed. "The accuracy on those-."

John grabbed the back of his collar and jerked him back as the heavy lead ball from what looked like an old style musket took a chunk out of the tree's trunk right where McKay's head had just been. John hissed as one of the wood splinters sliced across his cheek, turning a glare on Rodney.

"Keep down, McKay! They might be primitive weapons but they're still deadly."

"Right. Right. Primitive projectile weapons bad."

"Okay. We need to get back to the Stargate, and those muskets are single shots. It gives us time between reloads."

Rodney didn't look convinced. "Weren't you one just saying they were deadly?"

John winced. "Yeah... if you're going to stand there and give them a easy target."

"And running across an open meadow won't present them with a target?"

"Not if you dodge and weave."

"Dodge. And. Weave."

John hated that disdainful look, especially when it was deserved, but John didn't see that they had too many options. No one was expecting them to check in or head back for several more hours. With Teyla heavily pregnant with her second child, and Ronon accompanying Lorne's team, John hadn't thought he would need a military escort on a milk run. They had been trading with the Duranii for several years without incident. Half the expedition had some of their finely woven throws over their beds, including him and Rodney; it had been a gift from Teyla and Kanaan after he and Rodney announced their... cohabitation status.

The whole purpose of this mission was to pick up a suitable gift to celebrate the birth of Teyla's second child. What John hadn't anticipated was the arrival of other traders who were still in possession of those old bounty posters put out by the Genii years earlier. Ladon was supposed to have sent word that those bounties had been lifted, but obviously someone hadn't got the message. He had tried reasoning with the Karandan leader but all the man saw was the amount the Genii had been willing to pay for an Atlantean with the ATA gene. Dead or Alive, because it was the DNA the Genii had wanted at the time, and it appeared the Karandan believed a dead body was easier to handle than a living one.

The Duranii had helped John and Rodney escape from their village, unfortunately without their weapons, and the Karandans had given chase. Which brought John back to his current predicament.

"We don't have a lot of choice, Rodney," he stated softly, because they couldn't evade capture indefinitely.

It seemed the Karandans would prefer them dead rather than alive. Once the Karandans gated their dead bodies off to who knows where, the chances of Atlantis finding them dropped considerably, especially as Ladon would likely deny all knowledge of their whereabouts to avoid a diplomatic incident.

He reached up to grasp Rodney's face in both hands, kissing him quickly yet tenderly.

"We have to go now, before they can cut off our escape route."

Rodney blinked rapidly, a sure sign that he understood... and was scared.

"Just need to be a brave little toaster, Rodney."

"Oh, you are not likening me to an animated toaster from an 80s movie."

John hid his grin, having known that was bound to rile his partner and take his mind off the danger they were in. If he could have thought of any place he could hide Rodney then he would have done so and made the run to the Stargate alone, but he couldn't risk the Karandans finding Rodney before his return with reinforcements.

"Come on." He pulled Rodney to the edge of the meadow. "No pattern. Dodge and weave."

He watched Rodney take a couple of deep, steadying breaths, and then dragged him forward, nudging him in the opposite direction as they began to dodge and weave across the meadow. Clumps of grass exploded close to his feet on two occasions, and he felt one shot whizz pass his ear as he barely dodged in time. These traders were good shots. Being the faster runner, he reached the DHD first and took what little cover he could between slamming his hand down on the symbols for Atlantis. Rodney dropped down beside him, looking tired and terrified. As the last chevron encoded, the wormhole rushed out and Rodney was sending through their I.D. and telling Atlantis they were coming in hot.

They were already racing towards the event horizon by the time they received confirmation that the shield was down, diving through as the crack of more musket shots filled the air. He felt a burning pain at the join of his shoulder to his right arm just moments before he landed onto the gate room floor.

"Shield up," he yelled even as he crawled back towards a too quiet and still Rodney, fearing the worse, but he couldn't see any holes in his partner. "Rodney?"

John sighed in relief when Rodney raised a hand.

"Winded. Just let me... catch my breath." He helped Rodney to sit up, rolling his eyes at the protests as he ignored the pain in his shoulder. "OW! Are you deliberately trying-. You're bleeding!"

"It's just a scratch."

"Just a-? Medic!"

****

**Two Hours Later:**

John laid down carefully on the bed he shared with Rodney, propping himself up upon the soft pillows that Rodney had thoughtfully provided. He winced as Rodney fussed around him. His shoulder and arm were hurting but he had pain meds that he could take in another fifteen minutes. Just in time to help him sleep through the night.

"Rodney! It's not that bad," he declared, voice tinged with exasperation.

The small iron musket ball had lost most of its momentum from striking the edge of his TAC vest. It had barely broken the skin and what John was feeling came more from the bruising. He hissed as Rodney climbed onto the bed, making the mattress move under him.

"Maybe I should sleep on the..." Rodney pointed to the couch that they had 'liberated' from one of the rest areas dotted about Atlantis.

It might have been ergonomical and perfect for the Ancients but it was uncomfortable to sit in while playing games or watching movies, so Teyla had helped them trade for plenty of cushions to make it comfortable. John eyed the couch but shook his head, knowing Rodney would complain for days about his back if he had to sleep on the couch, no matter how comfortable. Anyway, Rodney slept like a log, barely moving an inch all night once he had closed down that giant brain of his.

"Nah!" He settled back carefully as Rodney tried not to disturb him too much as he tried to find a comfortable position. Usually that was on his front, but John could feel the waves of tension rolling off Rodney.

"Are you sure...? I could...?"

"Rodney. Go to sleep."

"Right. Sleep."

It was silent for all of two minutes.

"I can't..." Rodney waved a hand towards his head, and John sighed.

He took the pain killers - finally - though he knew it would take a few minutes before they started working, mulling over the problem. When Rodney had trouble shutting off his brain, the usual solution was sex, except John was neither in the mood nor capable right now. He smiled as an idea came to him.

"Rodney... Touch yourself."

"What?"

"Touch yourself. Show me what you like."

"What I like is your hands on me... not mine."

"Then imagine it is my hand. Curl your fingers around the shaft and... yeah. Just like that."

Rodney had looked a little skeptical at first but he had pushed down the covers to his thighs nonetheless. John could see that he was now warming to the idea by the way his cock hardened further. From his vantage point propped up on the pillows, he watched Rodney's strong fingers wrap firmly around his cock, hand moving up and down in a rhythmic motion. A small bead of precome was smeared with a thumb pad, and John heard Rodney's voice hitch. Although John's own cock barely twitched due to pain and heavy duty pain killers, he felt his pulse quicken just from the amazing sight of his partner and lover pleasuring himself.

"Yeah. Do that again. Slide your thumb over..."

By now Rodney's breathing was more ragged and John murmured soft encouragement as the hand worked faster, griping tighter until Rodney gasped, climaxing over his busy fingers.

"Better?"

"Oh yeah. Do you need...?" Rodney's hand stole over John's flaccid cock after he had cleaned himself up.

"Rain check," John murmured, and sighed as Rodney leaned over to kiss him very carefully. He watched as Rodney laid back down, though this time onto his stomach, head on the pillow turned towards John.

"I think... I can sleep now," he murmured around a huge yawn, and John mentally commanded the lights to dim all the way down.

In a few days time the bruising would have eased, and John fully intended to claim that rain check then.

END


End file.
